If I Die Young
http://fendior.blog85.fc2.com/blog-entry-110.html japanese lyrics / letra japan'isk thumb|300px|right ;If I die young bury me in satin :Si j mortar jovene enterrarme en saten ;Lay me down on a bed of roses :kuśarme basor sur un lito de roses ;Sink me in the river at dawn :afundarme en la rio a aurora ;Send me away with the words of a love song :enviarme lejoraviale con perles d' una cansion amorese ;uh oh uh oh :uh oh uh oh ;Lord make me a rainbow, I’ll shine down on my mother :Lord fe me una arco-iris, j va brillar basor sur mia madre ;She'll know I’m safe with you when she stands under my colors oh and :El va sa je saif con tu cuan el estantar su colores mia oh y ;Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no :Vi e ne pa tojur que tu pens sa deva esse, no ;ain't even grey, but she buries her baby :E ne pa anche gris, m el enterrar sua beibie. ;The sharp knife of a short life, well :La coltelo affilata d' un vida corta, bien ;I’ve had just enough time :j av'e juste tex assezbastante ;If I die young bury me in satin :Si j mortar jovene enterrarme en saten ;Lay me down on a bed of roses :kuśarme basor sur un lito de roses ;Sink me in the river at dawn :afundarme en la rio a aurora ;Send me away with the words of a love song :enviarme lejoraviale con perles d' una cansion amorese ;The sharp knife of a short life, well :La coltelo affilata d' un vida corta, bien ;I’ve had just enough time :j av'e juste tex assez ;And I’ll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom :Y j va portando blanca cuan j venir a tua reguna ;I’m as green as the ring on my little cold finger :Je az verde az la anelo sur mi puti dito fria ;I’ve never known the lovin' of a man :J ne jame saber'e la amerant de un man ;But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand :M ce segura senti agradablebiena cuan il van teri mia mano ;There’s a boy here in town says he’ll love me forever :ilya un nińo ici en ville dicer il va amerme para tojur ;Who would have thought forever could be severed by :Qi vwa pens'e para tojur p vwa cortitar (aparte) par ;The sharp knife of a short life, well :La coltelo affilata d' un vida corta, bien ;I’ve had just enough time :j av'e juste tex assez ;So put on your best boys and I’ll wear my pearls :Entonces deluder tua la miuliur nińos y j va vestir mia perlas ;What I never did is done :Que j ne jame fi feiritar'e ;A penny for my thoughts, oh no I’ll sell them for a dollar :Un пенны per mi pensitas, oh no j va venderles per un доллар ;They're worth so much more after I’m a goner :Les'son valora tan mucho mas depues je un pass'e ;And maybe then you’ll hear the words I've been singin’ :Y quizas pues tu va oir la perles j vane śanter ;Funny when you're dead how people start listenin’ :Estrańa cuan tu e mortit como gentes comensar escutermon ;If I die young bury me in satin :Si j mortar jovene enterrarme en saten ;Lay me down on a bed of roses :kuśarme basor sur un lito de roses ;Sink me in the river at dawn :afundarme en la rio a aurora ;Send me away with the words of a love song :enviarme lejoraviale con perles d' una cansion amorese ;oh oh :oh oh ;The ballad of a dove :La balada d' un pigeon ;Go with peace and love :Var con pax y amor ;Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket :Recogerrassembler tua lacrimas; tenirles en tua poche ;Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh :Salvarles per una tex cuan tu va realie liur needernecesitar oh ;The sharp knife of a short life, well :La coltelo affilata d' un vida corta, bien ;I’ve had just enough time :j av'e juste tex assez ;So put on your best boys and I’ll wear my pearls :Asi deluder tua la miuliur nińos y j va vestir mia perlas